


Пять раз, когда Пятый помогал братьям и сестрам, и один раз, когда братья и сестры помогли ему

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: Eго братья и сестры, детский шажок за детским шажком, приближались к светлому будущему. Наверное. Пятый не был бы так уверен.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Соната для скрипки и фортепиано

Никто не предупреждал Ваню, что после всего пережитого вернуться к игре на скрипке окажется так сложно. И осуждать её за это было бы чистой глупостью: последний раз, когда она играла на скрипке она уничтожила мир. И сейчас мозоли на пальцах и так привычно ложащийся в руку смычок напоминали только об этом.

Как она на год лишила Эллисон голоса. Как она едва не убила их всех.

Это было очевидно, и это понимали все.

Но только Пятый понимал, чего Ваня лишилась на самом деле. Реджинальд Харгривз дал ей скрипку, чтобы у неё было «своё» занятие. Что-то, что из семьи умела только она. Что-то, что принадлежало бы только ей.

И когда в том страшном будущем, в котором он провел сорок пять лет, он думал о Ване, он не думал о её книге, не думал о том, что она была обычной.

Он вспоминал, как она играла на скрипке, а он всегда останавливался, проходя мимо её комнаты. От того, как она играла, по коже бежали мурашки. Она сублимировала через скрипку, направляла всю свою тоску и боль в музыку, и каждая нота разбивала ему сердце.

Даже тогда.

Но сейчас она играть не могла. В их жизни творилось столько всего, она прошла через многое, но не могла это выразить. Всегда замкнутая, всегда сдержанная. Ваня Харгривз потеряла инструмент для выражения истинных эмоций.

И это было невозможно терпеть.

Поэтому однажды в полдень он припарковался у её дома, и появился в её гостиной, спрятав руки в карманы и с улыбкой от уха до уха. Ваня испугалась — как и всегда, — но не размазала его по стене звуковой волной. Даже не попыталась. Удивительный самоконтроль.

— Привет, Ваня. Не возражаешь, если я приглашу тебя провести немного времени с братом?

Ваня неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, а потом пожала плечами:  
— Конечно, почему… почему нет.  
— Отлично, — Пятый развернулся на пятках, схватил ванину скрипку, а потом пошёл на выход. Ваня могла угнаться за ним и так.  
— Подожди, — Ваня успела накинуть пальто и теперь спешила за ним по ступенькам. — А скрипка моя тебе зачем?  
— Всему своё время, Ваня, — Пятый и в машину забрался первым. Положил скрипку на заднее сиденье, дождался, пока Ваня сядет на место, и тронулся с места.

* * *

Каждый из братьев и сестер думал, что знает Академию Амбрелла как свои пять пальцев. Но по отдельности они знали не все её секреты. То, что знал один не знал другой. Как будто бы дом подстраивался под них. Этакая комната с красной дверью, которая может быть чем угодно, только расположена в разных местах и на самом деле никогда не меняется.

Пятый нашёл музыкальную комнату Реджинальда Харгривза ещё в своей юности — настоящей юности, но никогда ей не интересовался. Всегда были другие дела: тренировки, языки и куча других дисциплин. И это не говоря уже о патрулях.

Не интересовался он её судьбой и в Апокалипсис. Было как-то не до игры на арфе, да и едва ли он был в состоянии что-то сыграть.

Зато сейчас эта комната была очень даже кстати.

Он так и не отдал Ване скрипку, и повел её по коридорам к музыкальной комнате.

— Пятый, мне всё-таки нужны объяснения. Как ты помнишь, мои силы не про чтение мыслей.  
— Никто из нас не умеет читать мысли, — Пятый даже на неё не обернулся. Открыл дверь, поморщился от запаха пыли, и включил свет.  
Ваня вошла следом и застыла прямо в проходе. Развела руками:  
— И зачем я тут? Хочешь, чтобы я оставила скрипку тут, или…  
— Нет, — Пятый покачал головой. Сейчас ему не хотелось ни давить, ни задевать. — Но я достаточно старый, чтобы понимать, что с тобой происходит, и достаточно отчаянный, чтобы попробовать это решить.

Он протянул ей скрипку.

— Пятый, я не могу.  
— Можешь. Потому что будешь играть не одна, — он сунул ей скрипку в руки насильно, а потом указал на фортепиано в углу. — Хочу предложить тебе сыграть дуэтом.  
Ваня посмотрела на скрипку, на фортепиано, потом на Пятого. Прикрыла глаза, открыла и дернула головой:  
— Ты… ты же не играл никогда. Ты же не в Апокалипсисе учился…  
— Нет, конечно. Но однажды мне пришлось освоить игру на фортепиано, когда я работал в комиссии. Нужно было подменить Сальери, потому что он зассал травить своего друга Моцарта. Ну, ты знаешь… — он повел головой, как бы намекая, что всё это не важно. — Так что? Сыграешь со мной? Долорес нравилось, как я играю. А я ещё не всё забыл.  
— И… И что ты хочешь сыграть? — Ваня отложила скрипку, чтобы снять пальто.  
— Сонату F-A-E. Подойдет? Ты знаешь ноты?  
— Знаю.  
— Тогда решено.

Пятый направился к фортепиано, открыл крышку и сел на треногу. Покрутился немного, повернул рычажок и настроил высоту под себя. Он снова даже не смотрел на Ваню. В этот раз чтобы не мешать ей собраться с силами.

— Пятый?  
— Мхм?  
— Что, если я снова начну уничтожать всё на своем пути? Просто потому что мы… играем.  
— Мне придётся вырубить тебя ударом папиных гуслей по голове, а потом ты будешь долго и нудно учиться, как управлять своей силой с помощью скрипки. А что?

Ваня не ответила. Пятый скосил на неё взгляд и заметил, что она улыбается. Едва заметно, краешками губ.

Она всегда так улыбалась. И ему казалось, что это очень трогательно, и немного страшно. Даже радоваться она себе не позволяла в полную силу.

— Ну, ты готова?  
— Почти, — Ваня сделала глубокий вдох и подняла скрипку, устроив её между плечом и подбородком. Пятый поднял руки над клавишами:  
— Раз, два, три, начинаем…


	2. Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов

В библиотеке, которая единственная выдержала напор несущихся на неё осколков Луны, и в которой Пятый когда-то нашел книгу Вани, были и словари разных мастей.

Например, словарь современного сленга. Из него Пятый узнал слово «Пидорангст», что означало: «клише в литературе, кинематографе и на телевидении, когда бисексуальный или гомосексуальный персонаж непрерывно страдает». К его удивлению — даже тогда — на этой странице не было фотографии Клауса.

Клаус был как Русалочка, которая ходит будто бы по стеклу. Кроме способности видеть мертвых людей, он обладал уникальным даром вляпываться не в неприятности, а в самые настоящие беды, из которых он если и выходил победителем, то заплатив огромную цену.

Как с чемоданом. Он мог попасть в Вудсток, мог отправиться в космос с Гагариным, мог оказаться где угодно, где пережил бы счастье и ощущение триумфа.

Но он попал в сраный Вьетнам и просидел там десять месяцев. Влюбился, только чтобы его избранник умер у него на руках.

Клаус был катастрофой. Он об этом прекрасно знал, глушил внутреннюю боль и призраков вокруг наркотиками и алкоголем, но с посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством вещества справлялись не так хорошо, как с их братом Беном.

Об этом Пятый знал не понаслышке.

Сначала он спустил всё на тормозах. Было некогда. Свои чувства он спрятал поглубже в ящик и закинул на задворки сознания. От других он ждал того же. Не сюсюкался ни с кем, не пытался докопаться до корня проблемы. Но теперь, когда Апокалипсис им не грозил, и на руинах, оставленных Реджинальдом Харгривзом, нужно было заново построить доверие, у него не было выбора.

Он был самым старшим из всех, видел многое и всё прекрасно понимал.

Сначала, нужно помочь им справиться со своей бедой, а потом они друг к другу потянутся.

Он смог починить линию времени, сможет починить и своих братьев и сестер.

* * *

Клаус переживал накатывающиеся воспоминания о Вьетнаме стоически и в одиночестве. Раньше, наверное, ему мог и Бен помочь. Но сейчас Бена не было, и Клаус остался наедине с собой и своими призраками… Во всех смыслах. В плохие дни он приходил в Академию, но ни с кем не говорил, просто запирался в комнате и… ну, переживал.

Но когда это Пятого останавливало, что кто-то где-то заперся.

— Ты знаешь, почему люди с ПТСР собираются в группы поддержки?  
— А ты знаешь, что закрытые двери существуют, чтобы никто в них не входил? — Клаус натянул на голову одеяло, но это, кажется, сделало только хуже.  
— Прости, я не расслышал. Я уверен, что ты знаешь, — Пятый снова перенесся, теперь появившись прямо возле кровати Клауса, и замер, приложив к уху руку. — Ты же не одну и не две группы поддержки посещал.

Клаус откинул одеяло и устало — по-настоящему устало, и Пятый знал эту усталость — на него посмотрел.

— Пятый, я правда не в настроении. Ты мне решил сделать одиночную интервенцию, сейчас дашь денег на лечение и сольешься? Я бы не отказался от денег, а слезливое письмо можешь придержать.  
— Никакой интервенции, — Пятый сощурился. — Хотя тебе бы она не помешала, — дёрнул головой. — Не важно. Я тут, потому что я знаю, что происходит.  
— Ничего особенного не…  
— Я знаю, потому что я тоже через это прохожу, Клаус. Если ты думаешь, что тебя одного разносит в клочья и тебе одному мерещатся вспышка слева, вспышка справа, то ты ошибаешься.  
— Да, давай и ты ещё обесценивай мои переживания.  
— Твои переживания, — Пятый сделал глубокий вдох, потому что разговор этот давался ему нелегко. — Самые важные, Клаус. Потому что они — твои. Но они никуда не уйдут, пока ты не поймёшь, что ты не один.  
— Я не пойду в группу поддержки, я сыт ими по горло.  
— Я об этом и не прошу, — Пятый перехватил край одеяла и потянул на себя. — Я хочу поговорить.  
— Будешь нотации читать? Ещё лучше.  
— Нет, не буду, — Пятый раздражённо поморщился. — Срань господня, да услышь ты меня, Клаус.  
— Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю. Но не мог бы ты вернуть мне одеяло?  
— Слушаешь, но не слышишь, — Пятый скинул одеяло на пол. — Тебе нужно поговорить с кем-то, кто понимает, что с тобой происходит. И это я.  
Клаус притих. Он смотрел на Пятого, и глаза у него были красные — то ли от наркотиков, то ли от слёз, то ли от бессонных ночей. Потом он сел, потёр глаза руками и опёрся о колени.  
— Вы посмотрите, кто тут папочка, — он улыбнулся. — Послушать, значит, хочешь. С какого момента?  
— Начни с начала. Ты очутился во Вьетнаме с чемоданом в обнимку. А что было потом?  
— А потом…


	3. Возмужание

— Итак, — Пятый сцепил руки в замок. Ему пришлось остаться стоять, чтобы не торчать из-под стола, как ребёнок, и смотреть Лютеру в глаза. В глаза побитого пёсика. У Лютера был такой взгляд девяносто девять процентов времени с тех пор, как Пятый нашёл его в Далласе. Ни злости, ни упрямого «Я тут лидер», ни обиды. Просто вселенская тоска во взгляде.  
— Чего тебе, Пятый? — Лютер отправил в рот ещё ложку кукурузной каши.

Если Пятый стоял прямой как палка, чтобы казаться выше, то Лютер, наоборот, явно старался казаться меньше. В новом теле ему было неуютно даже спустя все эти годы.

— Хочешь… поделиться какими-нибудь переживаниями? Поплакаться в мою невозможно стильную жилетку? — Пятый улыбнулся от уха до уха. Лютер поднял голову и выгнул одну бровь, прожевал кашу и проглотил.  
— Нет, спасибо. У меня два года было на то, чтобы найти мир с собой.  
— Вау, — Пятый вскинул брови и покивал. — Я ожидал что-то такое услышать от Клауса, но не от тебя. Тем более, что мир с собой ты явно не нашел.  
— По крайней мере больше я не думаю, что я самый важный в этой семье.  
— Мы все самые важные.

Лютер закатил свои щенячьи глаза и уронил ложку в тарелку с кашей. Отодвинул её от себя и откинулся назад. Кресло из металлических трубок, в котором он сидел, жалобно скрипнуло.

— Прекрати выделываться и просто скажи, что тебе от меня надо.  
— Я просто проверяю.  
— Что?  
— Ну, знаешь, — Пятый сощурился. — «Папа отправил меня на Луну, чтоб не видеть», и всё такое.  
— Не худшее, что со мной могло случиться. Мой брат мог запереть меня в ящик, знаешь.  
— Он превратил тебя в гориллу, Лютер.  
— Говорит старик в теле ребенка, — парировал Лютер. — Застрявший в этом теле, потому что сам просчитался. Дважды.  
— Туше, — Пятый скрестил руки на груди.

Лютер, похоже, учился стоять за себя, используя не только кулаки. Удивительный рост над собой. 

— Что ещё ты мне скажешь?  
— Что раз ты обсчитался аж два раза, — Лютер хмыкнул, — то не такой уж ты и умный.

Пятый замер. Моргнул, убрал руки с груди и спрятал в карманы, подался вперёд:  
— Ты что, только что отрастил яйца?  
— На моих хотя бы есть волосы, — Лютер расплылся в улыбке. И прежде, чем Пятый успел хоть как-то отреагировать, продолжил: — Пятый, я в порядке. У меня было время всё обдумать. А теперь Ваня подсказала мне отличного терапевта, чтобы я мог избавиться от постоянной нужды в авторитете и отцовской фигуры. У меня всё под контролем.

Пятый от удивления даже рот приоткрыл. Потом расслабился и ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
— И что же на тебя так повлияло?  
— Ну, ты знаешь. Старший младший брат посоветовал мне повзрослеть. И я прислушался к его совету. А теперь, если позволишь, я очень голодный.  
Пятый махнул рукой:  
— Конечно. Приятного… аппетита.

И исчез.


	4. Дочь — чужое сокровище

Эллисон несла свое горе с гордо поднятой головой. Она редко говорила почему Патрик с ней развелся, и ещё реже как так вышло, что опеку получил он. Лютер знал, потому что она поделилась с ним своей болью. Пятый знал, потому что был достаточно умным, чтобы провести нехитрое расследование.

Эллисон была хорошей матерью. Это было очевидно. Она тянулась к дочери, и каждая минута без неё для Эллисон была как сорок пять лет в разрушенном будущем для Пятого.

Мир содрогался под её ногами, она проигрывала суды, не слышала дочь месяцами. Но терпела. Боролась. Кидалась на бюрократическую машину снова и снова, пытаясь доказать им, что она достойна встреч с дочерью.

Достойна быть её опекуншей.

Достойна дарить ей самодельные кукольные домики и читать сказки на ночь.

Патрик, впрочем, так не считал. А следом за ним так не считали судьи, психологи и так далее, и тому подобное.

Раз за разом Эллисон глотала слезы, просила дать ей хотя бы услышать голос Клэр, и каждый раз упиралась в стену непонимания. И она вешала трубку, вскидывала голову и шла вперед, как королева.

Но вечно так продолжаться не могло.

* * *

— Привет, сестрица, — Пятый появился в кресле напротив Эллисон и потянулся за её бокалом вина. — Не составишь мне компанию на прогулке?  
— Я соглашусь, а на середине пути ты вспомнишь, что у нас снова Апокалипсис и исчезнешь, не попрощавшись? — Эллисон отняла у него бокал и покачала головой. — Не интересно. К тому же, у меня есть дела.  
— Да? Сидеть в кресле с книжкой и глушить вино?  
— Я могу себе это позволить, — Эллисон подпёрла щеку кулаком. — Патрик и Клэр приехали в город сегодня.  
— Дай догадаюсь. Ты хотела с ней увидеться, но бывший не позволил.

Пятый это всё и так знал. Это не было написано у Эллисон на лице, но он достаточно долго следил за её печальной историей, чтобы не знать, что случилось на этот раз.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, Эллисон, — Пятый поднялся и протянул Эллисон руку. — Всего на пару часов. Тебе нужно развеяться.

Эллисон нахмурилась, смерила его взглядом, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, сжала его ладонь в своей. Пятый потянул на себя, чтобы помочь ей встать, а потом перенес их сразу на улицу. Эллисон пошатнулась:  
— Не делай так. Или предупреждай. Я же выпила.  
— То-есть телеватор у тебя в какой-то момент тошноту перестал вызывать, а крошечный скачок во времени и пространстве — всё, труба? — Пятый улыбнулся, прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. Потом снова взглянул на Эллисон. Руки они так и не расцепили, поэтому он повёл её за собой в сторону парка.  
— Поздновато для прогулки, — заметила Эллисон. — Я и не заметила, что уже почти ночь.  
— Ты хотела сказать «почти полночь». Именно то, что мне и нужно, — Пятый обернулся на неё. — Просто доверься мне.  
— Последний раз, когда ты так сказал, нас разбросало по шестидесятым.  
— Риск был просчитан. Но, возможно, я не так хорош в математике, как я думал, — Пятый пожал плечами.

Он не смотрел по сторонам, на все эти фонарики и подсвеченные скамейки, прошел быстро мимо фонтана и ни разу не задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на Луну и звёзды. У него была цель, и он к ней уверенно шёл. И тащил Эллисон за собой.

— Пятый, куда мы идём? — Эллисон затормозила и дернула его на себя. Пятый был легче неё, и, естественно, не смог сдвинуться дальше. Но он мог перенести их, и именно так он и сделал.  
— Ты всё увидишь. Просто доверяй мне и не задавай вопросы, — развернулся он, как только они оказались возле большого отеля. Подался вперед, будто Эллисон ему в пупок дышала, и погрозил её пальцем: — Просто не издавай ни звука, поняла?

Прыгать во времени и пространстве с кем-то ещё всегда очень накладно. Устаешь слишком быстро и нужно время на подзарядку, но Пятый был достаточно безумен, чтобы попробовать.

Он сжал руку Эллисон в своей еще крепче и снова переместил их, теперь внутрь отеля. Вдох, выдох, и они перенеслись на этаж выше. Пятый поморщился и кивнул на зеленый указатель:  
— Сэкономим немного. Нам на пятый этаж.

Эллисон подозрительно сощурилась, но не сказала ничего. Как он и просил. Просто выпустила его руку, молча открыла дверь на лестницу и пошла наверх первой.

Пятый этаж ничем не отличался от всех остальных — те же красные ковры с золотистым узором, те же лампы, заливающие коридор жёлтым светом. И вереница дверей с номерами — пять ноль один, пять ноль два, пять ноль три…

У двери с цифрой пять ноль три Пятый остановился. Вновь протянул Эллисон руку, а как только их пальцы соприкоснулись, перенес их в номер.

— Он крепко спит. Пришлось угрожать официанту, что я вставлю ему ножку стула по самые пончикряки, чтобы он подсыпал ему снотворное, — Пятый шептал едва слышно, но знал, что Эллисон его услышит. Как знал он и то, что она прекрасно поймёт о ком речь. — Идём.

Клэр спала в отдельной комнате. Пятый остановился рядом, подпер стенку спиной и скрестил руки на груди.

— Дерзай, сестрица. Но только давай недолго, нам потом ещё нужно будет вернуться.  
— Пятый, — Эллисон замерла напротив, не находя слов. — Я не… Я не знаю…  
— Я, так и быть, разрешаю тебе меня обнять, Эллисон.

Повторять было не нужно. Эллисон обхватила его руками, прижимая к себе так крепко, что пару мгновений Пятый не мог даже вдох сделать. Потом выпустила его и тихо шепнула:

— Спасибо, — и скрылась за дверью в комнату дочери.


	5. Бэтмен для бедных

Иногда Пятый позволял себе вольность: посидеть с утра на кухне в пижаме, с черным кофе и книгой. Как правило он это делал, когда никого больше в Академии не было, так что никто не тревожил его в «его» время, а ему не приходилось доставать из дальнего ящика свои социально-коммуникативные способности.

Это было трудно.

Так было и в это утро: он устроился в кресле, подтянув к себе ногу, чтобы удобно опирать на неё чашку, и держа сборник рассказов Висенте Бласко-Ибаньеса перед глазами. В чтение, в прочем, он был погружен не так уж и глубоко, потому что прекрасно услышал, как лязгнула калитка у входа, хлопнули главные двери и громкий топот он тоже слышал.

Судя по шагам, это был Диего. И он спускался на кухню.

Пятый сделал глоток кофе и не оторвал взгляд от книги даже когда Диего встал в дверном проеме.

\- Ну? – спросил Диего.

Пятый перевернул страницу и скосил на брата глаза:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Слышал, ты у нас теперь терапевт-любитель и навязываешь всем помощь, - Диего подошел к столу и опёрся о него.

Пятый, всё же, отвел книгу в сторону и снисходительно на него посмотрел. – И я хотел тебя опередить.

\- Скажешь, чтобы я не лез не в своё дело, верно? – Пятый снова сделал глоток кофе.  
\- Какой ты догадливый.  
\- Ты не волнуйся. Я знаю всё про твой комплекс героя, и про нездоровые отношения с Лайлой тоже, только вот… - он расплылся в улыбке. – Это не главная твоя беда.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Сам подумай. Ваня вещь в себе, она замыкается и не выражает свои эмоции. Это её беда. Клаус – гейский Иисус, он несет на себе печаль всего гейского народа. Лютер чувствительный как новорожденный щеночек. Эллисон душит её материнский инстинкт, но ты…  
\- Да говори уже.  
\- Ты просто экстремально глупый, Диего, - Пятый преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул. – Твоя глупость в основном причиняет боль мне, так что ни ты, ни кто-то другой от неё не страдает.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я могу убить тебя одним броском ножа?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ты ошибаешься?

Диего вздохнул.

\- Почему ты… такой ты?  
\- Прости, Диего, - Пятый всё же отставил кружку. – С комплексом героя ты живешь давно и, кажется, счастливо. Лайла… Это пройдет. Я надеюсь, - пожал плечами. – Но с глупостью я помочь не могу. К тому же ты не один в семье с одной клеткой мозга, так что ничего особенного не происходит.  
\- Ты нарываешься.  
\- Не нарываюсь. Ты помнишь, какой я был и знаешь, какой я сейчас, и я уверен, что ничего из сказанного мной ты не ожидал услышать, - Пятый отложил и книжку, пересел поудобнее и добавил: - Однако, прошу тебя заметить, что таким образом я отмечаю, что ты самый здоровый в этой семье. Ну, насколько это вообще возможно.

Диего открыл рот, потом закрыл. Поджал губы, рассматривая Пятого:  
\- Спасибо… наверное?  
\- Но ты все ещё тупица.  
\- Не испытывай меня.

Пятый склонил голову набок и подмигнул.

\- Ну, давай, Диего. Беги по своим героическим делам, город сам себя не спасёт.  
\- Ага, конечно, - Диего отступил от стола и правда направился к двери. – Бегу и волосы назад. Придурок.

И был таков.


	6. В семье никогда и никого не бросают и не забывают

Апокалипсис больше не нависал над ними дамокловым мечом, и жизнь постепенно возвращалась в своё русло. Кому-то понадобилась для этого помощь Пятого, кому-то не особо, но всё же его братья и сестры, детский шажок за детским шажком, приближались к светлому будущему. Наверное. Пятый не был бы так уверен.

Достаточно быстро стало очевидно несколько вещей.

Во-первых, Клаус был прав. Признавать это было не больно, но как-то ужасно нелепо. Клаус никогда не был образцом трезвого мышления. С другой стороны, он и сам был зависимым, поэтому прекрасно понимал, у кого что болит.  
И у Пятого болел Апокалипсис. Он сорок пять лет пытался вернуться к семье и остановить это всё, и сейчас мысль о том, что он достиг своей цели не укладывалась у него в голове. Ему не нужно было выживать. Не нужно было бежать куда-то. Искать причины. Следствия. Способы. Ему было абсолютно нечего делать.  
Он снова застрял, только в этот раз не в будущем, а в каком-то лакановском кризисе, когда достижение цели делает тебя несчастнее, чем ты был, пока к ней стремился.

Во-вторых, он понятия не имел, кто он такой. Лучший убийца Комиссии? Номер пять из группы из семерых детей? Путешественник во времени? Мужчина в теле ребенка? Всё это был просто набор определений, а он был чем-то сложнее. А уж в сочетании с бурлящими гормонами его тринадцатилетнего тела, экзистенциальный кризис загонял его в бездну отчаяния.

В-третьих, глядя на своих братьев и сестёр, помогая им подняться на ноги и перешагнуть через собственные трагедии, он так и не справился со своими травмами. У них у всех было немного больше времени на передышку. А он прыгал во времени, пространстве и от травмы к травме, не делая передышек и не останавливаясь. У него была стратегия и он её придерживался.  
Но теперь эта стратегия не работала. Сложно засунуть собственную боль куда-то поглубже, когда у тебя прорва свободного времени, молодое тело и полное непонимание, как жить дальше.

Ему больше не приходилось выживать, но дни комкались и становились мешаниной из одного и того же. Он вставал, варил кофе, читал, тренировался, снова варил кофе. Пару раз он вышел в люди, попробовал эту хваленую социализацию, но вышло не очень хорошо. Похоже, как и сорок пять лет назад, он замыкался в рутине, чтобы не думать о своих проблемах с головой.

Он с этим почти смирился. Он.  
Но не его братья и сестры: в одно прекрасное утро, они встретили его все вместе на кухне.

Клаус обнимал кофеварку, будто это был его мертвый возлюбленный.

— Это мое, — Пятый указал на кофеварку, а потом на стол. Клаус, конечно же, прекрасно понял, что это было «поставь кофеварку на стол и медленно подвинь её ко мне», но сыграл дурачка. — Что вы все тут забыли?

Сначала никто не ответил. Братья и сестры переглядывались, потом Лютер махнул рукой:  
— Тебя забыли.

Пятый выгнул бровь и направился к Клаусу, чтобы отнять кофеварку.

— Мы волнуемся за тебя, Пятый, — Эллисон скрестила руки на груди. — Ты вообще из дома выходишь?  
— Выхожу, — Пятый потянул кофеварку на себя, но Клаус прижал её к себе крепче. — Клаус, не испытывай моё терпение.  
— Мы тебе её отдадим, твою маленькую славную кофеварочку, когда ты нас выслушаешь.  
— Это что, интервенция?  
— И да, и нет, — осторожно сказала Ваня. Улыбнулась уголками губ, едва заметно. — Просто поверь нам, как мы поверили тебе.  
Пятый обвел братьев и сестёр взглядом, раздражённо выпустил из рук кофеварку и сделал пару шагов назад. Убрал руки в карманы.

— Ну, говорите.

И замер, поджав губы.

— Мы знаем, что ты не в порядке, Пятый, — Ваня посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Казалось, она хотела потянуться к нему, взять его за руку. Но руки у него были в карманах и сжаты в кулаки.  
— Да, достаточно очевидно, когда ты сам признался, что у тебя вьетнамские флэшбэки, братишка, — добавил Клаус.  
— Это и без признания было понятно, с самого начала, — Диего присвистнул и покрутил пальцем у виска. — Сорок пять лет наедине с манекеном…  
— Долорес не приплетай, — строго сказал Пятый.  
— Сорок пять лет наедине с манекеном, — повторил Диего, — не могли не оставить отпечаток. Признавайся, часто тебе мерещится пепел с потолка и мир в огне?

Пятый склонил голову набок и сощурился, но не ответил. Откуда Диего знает, как именно его накрывает?

— Ты нам всем сильно помог в последние несколько недель, — заговорила Эллисон. — А мы ни разу даже не попытались тебя выслушать.  
— Нечего слушать, вы сами все знаете, — Пятый пожал плечами. — Мы закончили?  
— Нет, — Лютер явно был готов встать в дверях, если Пятый будет рыпаться. Не то, чтобы он не мог просто перенестись в другой конец дома, конечно. — Мы знаем, что из дома ты выходишь только по делам.  
— Какая неожиданность. И что с того?  
— Ты не пробовал куда-нибудь пойти… просто… погулять? — Эллисон развела руками.  
— — Сходить надраться, — продолжил Клаус. — Найти себе подружку. Что там ещё дети в тринадцать лет делают.  
— Мне не тринадцать лет.  
— Очевидно, — Диего закатил глаза. — Пятый, жизнь тебе дала шанс прожить свою жизнь заново, а ты его просираешь тут.  
— Вроде как поздновато для второго шанса. Если я выгляжу как тринадцатилетний пацан, это не значит, что мне будет интересно с детьми, тупица, — Пятый даже глаза закатил.  
— Мы же не отправляем тебя в школу. Или на детскую площадку, — Ваня покачала головой. — Мы хотим проводить с тобой больше времени.

Пятый скосил глаза в сторону, а потом качнул головой:  
— Нет.  
— Да, — хором отозвались его братья и сестры.  
— Потому что ты не один, братишечка, — Клаус поставил кофеварку на стол и привстал на своем месте. — Ты дома.  
— В этом и проблема.  
— Я знаю, — Лютер обошел остальных и положил руку Пятому на плечо. — Как будто бы тебе больше незачем жить, верно?

Пятый моргнул. Кивок дался ему нелегко: за сорок пять лет он отвык показывать свои слабости.

— Может, мы вместе найдем тебе что-то новое, — Эллисон сдержанно улыбнулась.  
— Или просто поживешь себе в удовольствие, а там будь что будет. Только если снова пепел с потолка посыпется, ты скажи нам, а не сиди с потерянным лицом, лады? — Диего ткнул в него пальцем.

Пятый снова отвел взгляд, посмотрел на носки своих ботинок. Какие же его братья и сестры были шумными и упёртыми.  
И как же ему этого не хватало.

— Лады. Придурки.


End file.
